Harry of the twilight
by IoriTenshi
Summary: When abandoned by his relatives while on vacation Harry ia attacked by a rogue vampire and saved by the wolves. He is then taken in by the Cullens. Semi Magic Harry. Harry/Leah
1. The Hunter Gets Caught by the Game

Harry listened to the sounds of the great winter forests' night; they were sounds he did not know nor wanted to know. He thought of what had brought him to the dark, dank, and cold forest.

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

Harry had come home from the last day of school before spring break to find his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon packing the car. Harry walked over and stood beside his aunt and waited for her to tell him what he needed to do, Harry did not wait long as a couple seconds later his aunt turned and looked at him. "Boy we are going on vacation and since we can't find anyone to handle you while we are gone, you're coming too. We will be spending the Spring camping in Canada so go pack all your clothes into something, bring it down here then help Dudley with his stuff."

Eight hours later they were seven miles out side the small town in Ontario. When they arrived at the camp site it was covered in a foot of snow his uncle told him to get out and clean it up whiles him, Petunia, and Dudley went to get more supplies. They had not come back.

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

'SNAP'

Harry held his head up looking for what had made the sound, but saw nothing through the half blinding snow.

'CREAK'

This time Harry heard where it came from and looked up into the tree he was hiding under, all he saw was a black blur that let out a horrifying shriek and jump down upon him. The thing slammed him face first onto the ground and Harry felt pain and a weird sensation coming from his neck. No matter how much he struggled he could not budge himself or the thing that was upon him, as he started to think he was going to die he heard howling and felt something else slam into him and the creature. Harry was thrown to the side and he saw what looked like giant wolves attack and tear his attacker apart, when the deed was done they started to move toward him. Harry tried to yell at them but no words came, he closed his eyes and waited for it to end.

"What should we do with him Jacob. He is one of them now but I can't kill a kid."

Hearing the voices Harry opened his eyes and saw, a group of what he thought were naked Indians staring down at him.

"Neither can I Sam. There's only one thing to do; we'll take him back to the reservation, then call the Cullens and see if they will help if not I'll take care of it."

'What are they talking about? Where are they taking me? Who are the Cullens?'

Suddenly Harry felt more tired than he ever did in his life and closed his eyes.

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

Forks, Washington

Alice opened her eyes from the vision she had been seeing. She saw a boy get attacked by a rogue vampire and then saved by the wolf shifters. She saw the boy, in the middle of the change, being brought by Carlisle, Jasper, and Renesmee from the reservation. She saw the date on the radio as Jasper turned it up to drown out the boys' sleep screams. It was two o'clock tomorrow afternoon.

Alice climbed down from the tree from which she had been star gazing and headed through the moonlit night toward home.

When she got home she heard the sound of the T.V. and Star Wars, she jumped up to the living room balcony. Esme looked up from the couch along with Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Renesmee. They could tell just by looking that they were about to hear something they probably didn't want to hear.

"I just had a vision. The wolf shifters managed to hunt down but they caught him while he was feeding on a boy probably between nine and eleven. The boy survived and the werewolves are bringing him back." Alice told as Esme turned off the T.V. and Carlisle got up. "They'll bring him back tomorrow before two o'clock and then call us to come get him, if we don't he dies. He will be halfway through his transformation." Alice took a breath and looked around at each of them," I think he may be a feeder because I saw bunch of dead bodies completely drained of blood around him in the future."

With those words everybody looked at her then at Carlisle. He looked through the window thinking of not only of the boy but also his family.

"Hmm, eleven means that he's just old enough to not be a child so if we can get him trained the Volturi won't have a reason to come and kill him. If he turns out to be a feeder we will have to take care of him ourselves. If he can learn to drink animal blood and behave around humans, we may have a new family member. I will leave the choice up to all of you. Do we take him in or leave him," Carlisle asked. He looked at each in turn and each in turn gave their approval.

"Good now here is what we are going to do," Carlisle said as the others gathered around him." Esmes and Renesmee, you are to clean the basement of everything and put a bed and covers down there. Emmet and Rosalie we are going to need the chains that we used for Jasper when he first came. Bella and Edward head out and hunt about three or four deer preferably alive if you can manage it, we will need the blood. Jasper and Alice take the seats out of the back of the Jeep and fix a pallet on the floor. I'm going to the hospital to pick up some morphine and some other supplies we may need." This was why Carlisle was the leader of the coven; he could take uncertain information and make a plan that would be flexible but strong.


	2. Skin and Strength

AN: Ok everyone here's my story. I am writing it in my spare time at school and whenever I can at home, so don't expect very long chapters. I accept any kind of review. I also accept ideas that I may put into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that belong to the original authors.

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

They were waiting when the call came from Jacob asking if we knew what was going on. When Carlisle answered "Yes" and that we had prepared Jacob told us to come get him.

Carlisle took Jasper so he could try to calm him down and Renesmee to hold him down if need be.

They arrived in the jeep at a quarter till two and Jacob was waiting in front of his house. Carlisle and Jasper walked over to him while Renesmee tackled Jacob with a hug and kiss.

Carlisle smiled at the two, "Hey Jacob nice to see the hunt didn't do you any harm so where is he at and who's with him? Has he been violent or calm during the transformation? Is he very strong? What kind of health was he in when you found him?"

Jacob looked at him with a grin on his face, "Now those questions pretty much describe the entire time since we found him. But to answer your questions Leah is with him in the loft of the horse barn we moved him there from my room after he knocked Sam and me nearly through the roof and about ten yards beyond. He has episodes of violence then periods of lesser violence. The only ones that can get close to him without getting a violent reaction are the women and then when he grabbed one of them he broke her wrist. Leah is the only one that is safe around him. As for his health he was skinny with scars crisscrossing his body dressed in rags. Those have healed during the change and you can barely see his ribs any more. He is wearing clothes big enough to be robes. There was no one with him when we found him but there was a scent of perfume that was about six to eight hours old."

The three vampires looked at Jacob stunned. This boy had strength way beyond that of normal newborns and the conditions he was in were a sure sign to both Carlisle and Jasper as that of abuse.

"Jacob take us to him," Jacob, Renesmee, and Jasper almost didn't recognize Carlisles' voice.

With those words Jacob turned and lead them to the barn.

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

They arrived at the barn in about twenty seconds, a seven minute walk for a normal person, and heard singing coming from the loft when they stopped at the doors. When they got up into the loft they found the boy resting peacefully on a stretcher with his head in Leahs lap and her singing.

When she looked up she started talking but still in a singing voice." When he went into one of his fits he reminded me of a baby who needed to sleep but couldn't, so I started singing and he hasn't had a fit since then. It is good you're here because my throat is bone dry."

Carlisle cracked a smile and laughed, "Music calms the savage beast. We will have to try playing music when we get him back. But first things first, morphine. Jacob and Jasper if you could hold his shoulder and Ren his right arm." Leah try to sing a little bit longer. "As everyone got into their assigned spots Carlisle took a three inch syringe out from his shoulder bag and a small glass bottle. He quickly filled the syringe about halfway and tied a tourniquet around the boys arm. He waited a few seconds for the main vein to pop up then placed the needle on the vein and slid it in. Or tried to, the needle just slid over the skin as if it were being forced against glass. Carlisle looked at the needle and repositioned it onto the vein and used a bit more force but still no penetration. He looked at the needle and then the boy. "Ren grab his head." Renesmee grabbed the boy s head and looked at Carlisle with a questioning look that was shared by the others. **(1)**Carlisle pulled the boys eyelids apart and stabbed the needle into his tear duct and slowly started to push the plunger down till was half empty and then put the rest into his other tear duct.

"That wont work as well as putting it in direct but it will work just the same, I have never seen ones skin become that strong that soon into the transformation. Oh well I can figure it out later. Jacob and Jasper grab the stretcher and put him in the back of the jeep, Leah if you could keep singing." As Carlisle spoke another clearer voice rose up and everyone looked to see Leah screwing the valve on a water faucet. She had taken a drink quick enough for them not to notice.

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

Getting the boy into the jeep with Jasper and Renesmee wasn't a problem. The problem came after they closed the trunk on the jeep the boy had started screaming and thrashing enough to rock the big Hummer H3. Jasper was pumping out calmness and Ren was trying to sing while they both tried to hold him down. Carlisle flashed into the front seat, started the engine and headed out of the drive way. When they got onto the road the boy nailed the side of the Hummer and rocked the entire thing part way into the other side of the road.

"Can't you do anything to keep him calm the morphine should kick in soon?" Carlisle yelled above the scream.

Jasper moved to the front passenger seat and turned up the radio. "He's not responding to me and Rens' singing is not helping. Think we should call Bellas' dad and see if we can get an escort."

"Aye that's a good idea. Call and tell him we will need an escort around town and to our driveway." Carlisle agreed as he pulled the jeep out of the ditch.

As Jasper called Officer Swan, Carlisle thought about the boys' skin and strength.

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

Ok there it is. Like I said it's not very long but in my opinion it's good.

If anyone can tell me where I got this from you get the lyrics to the song Leah was singing. It must come from a members review and I'm only giving it to five people.

Till next week or whenever I get the next chappy out,

Cya

Iori Tenshi


	3. Feeders and Survivors

Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas and characters. I will tell you when I bring them out.

Ok everyone here is the latest installment of my apparently

Chapter 3: What is a Feeder?

You could find anything in the basement of the Cullens from nearly anytime period. Old Egyptian, Mesopotamian, and Roman coins. Part of the lost Crown Jewels of France, the finest Australian Opals, Rubies from Arabia, Black and Pink Pearls from the warmest oceans. Painting done by Konkade, Picasso, Leonardo.

You would also find a variety of party items from the parties of Alice Cullen. The long strings of lights used to decorate the driveway. The strobe lights, hanging stars and neon jack o' lanterns.

Yes much could be found in the basement of the Cullens including secure rooms made to hold any number of things from blood lusting vampires to transformed werewolves. It was one of these rooms that Esmes and Renesme moved an assortment of party decorations out and into different rooms. They cleaned at a humans pace while listening to CDs and Esmes telling Ren about what would probably happen when their guest arrived.

Renesme had been wondering something for a while and finally put thought to voice, "Grandmother what did Alice mean when she said the boy might be a Hunter?"

Esmes looked at her granddaughter and smiled. "I keep forgetting your only about four months old. Well a Hunter is like a Tracker but they crave and require human blood every day. The strength of a Tracker is nothing compared to a Hunter, where a tracker can take on two to three vampires a Hunter can take on eight and win easily. A Hunters whole existence is surviving to feed, their body and mind is geared toward it. The only way to weaken a Hunter is to not let him feed because the more he feeds the stronger he gets."

Esmes looked at what was probably a rare piece of art that she had no idea how to handle.

"That in my opinion was always the problem of fighting vampires you know nothing about. Some of them may have passive or active abilities. Some may have attacking or defending abilities. Basically you never know what you're going to be fighting against until you start fighting." Esmes finally just took the painting down and wrapped it in a seventeenth century tapestry and placed it into a box.

They each grabbed a load of and started carrying to the room across the hall. Ren looked over her boxes, "What is the strongest ability you have seen a vampire use?"

Her Grandmothers face took on a grim look, "The strongest I've seen was when me, your Grandfather, and your Father were hunting a Hunter with the Volturi deep in the German mountains where few lived. We had nearly caught up with it when we heard a shriek up ahead. We thought it had found one of the few people who lived but when we got to the valley he was in we were in time to see him strike at a man only to see his claws puncture his clothes and then stop against the mans chest. The Hunter gasping at his hand was all the time the stranger needed to tear his head off. The stranger held the head in his hand with a foot on the shoulders of the rest of the body and looked us all over. He finally turned to look at Marcus who was carrying the flame thrower the Volturi use to dispose of bodies. He threw the head at us and then picked up the body and said 'Do what you wish with the head but I'm off to feed on the body while its still fresh.' Then he was gone. As Marcus burned the head several of the Volturi gave chase but they never caught him. Eleazar, who can sense people's powers, said that all he could tell about the person was that he was strong and a Survivor. What everyone else smelt was the blood of vampires on him"

Esmes and Ren looked at the cleaned room with the snap together bed against one wall.

"Well that's our job done. Now let us go help your mom and dad."

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

END NoTES:

Ok everyone I hope that explains about what a Feeder is and a little about what's happening to Harry. I know this chap is a bit short but it was really only to explain what a Feeder is.

Hope you enjoy

Iori Tenshi


	4. Dream On

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters the abilities I came up with the story line. As far as I know I have coined the Survivor trait for twilight vampires.

AN. Ok hello again this is the fourth chapter and Harry gets some story time.

Chapter 4: Dream On

Harry opened his eyes and found himself by a lake. He sat up and looked around, there was snow on the ground and it was what looked like early morning. He heard a deep honking sound that reminded him of some geese he had heard from the telly. Harry glanced at the water near the shore and didn't see anything. He gazed out across the lake and saw a group of small dots. Harry closed his eyelids a bit and concentrated on the dots hoping to see them better. Everything exploded and enlarged he could see the geese as though he was five feet away from them. There were seven in all. Harry didn't know what was going on but he couldn't move his eyes were locked onto the one in the lead. He felt like he wasn't trying to look at the bird so much as look into it, the way he was looking at everything changed once again. The goose was no longer gray and white but shades of blue with red lines going throughout the body and a red spot in the chest area.

Harry saw the spot constricting then expanding, and then he heard a beating sound and a bunch of small thumping sounds.

Harry turned around and saw the entire forest as a sea of red, blue, and green. Each red object was shaped like an animal of some kind. In shock Harry blinked and everything returned to normal.

"That was their hearts I was seeing and hearing. What the bloody hell happened to me. The last thing I remember is being atta…," With those thoughts Harry remembered the attack and the wolves that were people but couldn't be.

He sat in shock trying to conceive what had happened to him then he heard a sound but this one was not made by anything wild but by his own stomach. Giving up on trying to come to terms with what was going on he walked into the forest looking for something to eat.

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

Harry had been looking for food for all morning and had finally found it in the form of a Blackberry bush nestled against a cliff side. They looked ripe juicy and good, he immediately started eating but after a couple of mouthfuls noticed that his hunger had not stilled but grown. Harry started to eat more but he grew hungrier, that's when a rabbit, that had been hiding and waiting, bolted from the bushes.

Harrys' vision went back to the red and blue he saw the rabbit moving in slow motion and jumped onto it, biting into the red line on the throat. A coppery taste entered his mouth and a little voice in the back of his head started to direct him in taking short deep breaths in through his mouth. The process seemed right to him even though he knew it was wrong and his hunger started to abate but after a final suck the blood stopped coming. Harry breathed in once more but still nothing, he withdrew from the rabbits' neck and looked down at it. It seemed thin as though it had die from starvation and that's when Harry realized that he had drained it dry. He was still hungry but he felt stronger, he looked around at the forest and noticed several larger prey animals. It was like an animal had replaced his mind and it looked at the larger prey sizing them up. The bear was too big for now. The cougar too alert for now. The badger was too dangerous for now. The deer would be fast but good enough.

Harry crept up on the deer as he did he noticed something he had missed, every time he moved he did not make a single sound, he took an experimental step and again no sound. He looked upon the deer and saw the familiar red; Harry jumped into the air and came down upon it only to see it jump partially to the side causing him to scrape some of its skin off. Harry watched the deer run off then held the piece of skin up to his face; he smelt the sweetness of it and instantly caught a whiff of the scent coming from far off. Harry started running and found everything around him as a blur and stopped instantly guessing at what was probably going on he looked at the ground behind him and found a footprint buried an inch into the hard earth. Again the scent of the deer's blood came on the wind but this time it smelt way closer and heavier. Harry let his feet and the animal take him toward his prey.

Harry found the deer in a clearing but it was not alone or alive. There was a figure bent over it drinking its blood in much the same manner as Harry was earlier. The creature looked up and showed its bloodied mouth and blood red eyes. Warning lights were going of in Harry's head telling that this was a threat but food that would make him stronger. The feeding vampire had been staring him up and down and finally opened his mouth to speak, "Leave boy you are no where near strong enough to take this from me and you are far within my territory, so get out and I will let you live." Harry just kept looking at him and at the jugular vein in his neck. 'If I break the neck completely I can drink all of his blood.'

A tightening of the muscles in Harry's legs was all the warning the older vampire had before the boy, which he had perceived as little of a threat, slammed a fist into the side of his ribs and became a big threat. The boy had been twenty feet away and then five of his ribs had been broken. He tried to grab the boys' arms but they swayed out of the way, like a dancing cobra, and punched him in the stomach forcing the air out of his body. The boys other arm came from his waist and delivered a jarring blow to his chin. The two blows combined put him on the ground. The boy quickly kicked him causing him to break three more ribs and flip over onto his hurting stomach. He felt the monsters, for that is the only thing that could beat him of a thousand years so easily, hands cup his chin and the back of his head. He knew what was about to happen he had done it before. He felt his head twist and his neck crack and turn around to where he was facing the boy. The boy bared his teeth and lunged down. But the teeth were not the last thing he saw but instead it was the boys' eyes, the slitted golden eyes of a predator that hunted everything .

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

The taste was strong and sweet and hot, it lit his insides on fire. Harry was taking long and deep draws to get the delicacy out quicker. He feed on the vampire till it ran dry. He could feel the power running through his veins and the twitching of his muscles as they grew and something that had not happened with the rabbit had happened. He was seeing what he supposed were memories of the vampire. Fighting in the American Civil War and leading an army of vampires into battle. Of meeting a girl named Alice and the family he now lived with

Harry looked at the corpse and saw no red running trough it and no more life beat. He felt tired and so looked around for a place to sleep. He finally just climbed a tree and went to sleep.

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

Officer Swan was handling a wreck and couldn't spare a escort but he put out an advisory to leave the Cullen H3 alone, and so far they were doing fine, road wise

.

The inside of the jeep was a mess. The windows were gone, there were dents in the side, and one of the seats was bent out of place.

Renesme took a deep breath as the boy finally calmed down. "Hey Carlisle he finally calmed down, you think the morphine kicked in."

Carlisle looked into the back and saw the boy sleeping peacefully and then looked at the two kids. Rens' shirt was torn, her body was bruised all over and her nose was broken. Jasper had it the worst though. He had sat on the boy holding him down by the shoulders and trying to put as much weight on the boy as possible. Jasper had at least three broken ribs on each side, a dislocated shoulder, POP, that he just popped back into place, a broken jaw and a bite on his arm. "You okay Jasper."

Jasper seethed in pain, "Yeah I'll heal but this bite is killing me. It burns and is healing slowly, but I'll live." If Carlisle wasn't use to listening to hurting patients he never would have understood Jasper.

"Don't worry we are coming up on the drive way right now. We'll get the youngling settled then have a look at you. But if the nightmares have stopped then he will probably wake up in the next day or two."

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

AN Ok everyone here it is the fourth chapter. If you're wondering about the dream, imagine it as a training exercise. He has a dream and that dream forces him to go into a field where he has to rely on instinct. Thus learning what he can do. His bodys' reactions were translated to the human world.

The memories thing I got from the "Cirque de Freak" series written by Darren Shan. It is a very good vampire series and about thirteen books long it goes into detail about the whole vampire culture of the series. I highly recommend it.

Each chapter I write will be around the 1k to 2k mark. This is so I can update quickly. I do not write this out ahead of time it all comes from my head.

So till next time,

Iori Tenshi


	5. Demonoid Phenomenon

Disclaimer: I own only the things I come up with and some of those the voices tell me.

Chapter: Demonoid Phenomenon

Harry woke up not to the sounds and smell of the forest but to stillness. He was in a room of concrete. There was little furniture, just a small bedside table and the bed he was laying on.

Harry also felt something on his wrist looking down he found that he was bound to the bed with a thick steel chain from each limb. He began panicking and pulling on the chains when he heard a voice, "Stop trying those chains are made from grade one steel, the same steel they us for crane cable. You won't be able to break it." The girl was short and petite with short brown hair.

Harry recognized her from the dream as Alice Cullen. "Hey. You want to know a little something."

He watched as Alice moved her hands into a ready position beside her side, "And what would that be?"

"Why everything Alice," when her eyes blinked in surprise Harry wrapped the chains around his hands and pulled. The chains came out of the wall slinging pieces everywhere.

Alice opened her eyes expecting an attack but only found the boy sitting up with the now unanchored chains in his hands. "How do you know me?"

Harry smiled "When I drink someone's blood I gain that persons memories. I get flashes if I only have a snack and all if I drain them. My guess is I probably got a snack from a friend of yours and now I know about you and your vegetarian family. I know how if I feed too much off of the humans I will be killed by the Volturi. I know everything. Now why don't you either get these chains off of me or get somebody that can." The last words were said with icy venom that left no argument.

"Carlisle has the keys. I'll go get him and the others."

Harry watched as Alice left and smirked to himself. 'Those dreams have taught me every new thing about myself. But more importantly where and when to use it.'

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

All of the Cullens except Alice were sitting in the Audio room discussing about what they were going to do with the boy currently chained to their basement wall. They had already planned the boys' teachings when they heard a crash from downstairs and started to make their way to the basement. They met Alice as they came to the steps.

"What's going on Alice we heard a crash. Is the boy awake?" It was Esme who spoke.

"Yeah he's awake and not happy to be chained. He just tore the chains out of the wall." With Alices' explanation Jasper and Emmet started to head down the stairs. "Wait he has a special ability. He gets memories from people when he drinks their blood. He knows about us, about the Volturi, and about needing to stay vegetarian. I had a vision on the way up; he won't have a problem resisting human blood. With those words Jasper and Emmet turned and stared.

"Are you telling me that he…?" Jasper was interrupted as a yell and crash came from down stairs. "Did he just say he was hungry?"

No one wasted any time as they headed down.

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

The boys' room was a mess, the ceiling had a hole in it and there was rubble every where. The Cullens went up through the hole and came out in the garage, the door was busted outward and they could see a trail of broken branches heading into the woods.

"Carlisle he's headed toward the reservation." "I know. Edward call Jacob and tell him what's going on, tell him that the boy may not be a threat and to watch him if they find him unless he goes after any humans. Catch up with us ASAP. For every one else we go fast but stay together." If there was one reason why the Volturi were afraid of the Cullens it was because they may not be stronger (except Emmet) but were definitely faster than the Volturi. And now they proved just how fast they were.

Trees sped by as a blur and the boys scent got stronger and than weaker. They came to a clearing and stopped when they caught a scent. There was dead deer in the clearing with no light in its eyes and no blood coming from the wound on its neck. A cry in the distance alerted them.

"We must hurry; if he is what I think he is the more he feeds the stronger he will become and the better the blood he will be able to get a hold of."

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

Harry had fed well off the deer and now he was on the hunt for stronger prey. The dreams had taught him much in the five days he had been asleep. The more of a survivor his prey was the better tasting the blood would be. The better tasting the stronger it would make him. He had picked up the smell of mountain lion and was now crouched above it on a limb as it kept watch on a game trail. This lion was older than it should have survived to so its blood would be good. As he prepared to ambush it he smelt three different smells, the smell of the wolves who had saved him, The Cullens and another vampire scent that he didn't know.

'They will all be here in around two minutes, so why don't I give them a bit of a show.'

HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV

An Ok everyone I just caught on to a mistake I've been making so here's the band- aid for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any associated characters.(Lawyer walks away with a smile and fifty bucks in his pocket.)

Ok everyone I'm not sure if I'm going to do Harry/Leah or Harry/?. I think I'm just going to make a poll. But here are my main ideas. You can choose who and what they are going to be( they can only be ½ of something, the other half will be human). I am considering the Harem option.

Hermione- Werewolf- Vampire- Human

Luna- Vampire- ¼ Elf- ½ Myddraal(Wheel of Time)

Blaise Zabini- ¼ Dark Elf- ½ Myddraal

Susan Bones- 1/5 Succubus- 1/3 water sprite

Hannah Abbot- 1/5 Veela- 1/3 wood nymph

That's the picks but I will take suggestions


	6. Someone in London

Ello everyone sorry I have not updated in a while but I came upon a story block and had to solve it. Well it is settled and now I've realized that this chapter had nothing to do with Harry. About the pairings I just don't think I am really ready to start with a character that does not have many details to her name, but I am still going to attempt to write Leah. I will also be adding Luna Lovegood as a Grey Elf, Blaise Zabini as a 3/8 Mydraal, and Ginny as a Pyromaniac(you'll see).

For any of those that may find a problem with my story Review. If you just don't like the way I'm writing it then let me remind you of three things: 1 It's Fanfiction, 2 Poetic License(look it up), and 3 You don't have to read it.

**Oh and if you can tell me where I got the story titles from, in detail, you get a little piece of the story that I have left out. You get one chance per chapter and it must be answered through a review. Different chapters must have different reviews.**

**Now on with the story**

**Harry of the Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

**Someone in London**

**The Dursley's were in America driving through the mountains. They had gotten rid of the freak and were now going to go enjoy their vacation in America. Vernon had bought a bottle of strong Vodka and him and Petunia with a little help from Dudley had nearly emptied it. They were no longer going down the mountain road at the limit of 40 miles per hour but at around 80 miles. Vernon reached down in the floorboard to get the bottle, Petunia started screaming his name and he looked up in time to see the hairpin turn. But not in time to save his family.**

**HTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTVHTV**

**Albus Dumbledore sat in his office sucking on a Lemon Drop after a long day at the Winter Session of the Wizengamot. Being Chief Warlock was not a thing he really enjoyed but he found the position of use in fighting the Purebloods and the Dark. Today he had managed to repeal several laws that would have further restricted Magical Creatures and started a fund with 3,000 galleons to hire a necromancer for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. All in all a good session. Hogwarts was running fine and in little less that a year the student he had been looking forward to coming for the last 10 years would be coming to Hogwarts.**

"**And speaking of young Harry I haven't checked how he's doing today." Albus took a watch out from his right breast pocket, the thing about this watch was it did not have numbers and a face but status bars that monitored Harry's heart beat, pulse, magic level and a number of charms that had been placed on him. Upon seeing the first bar Albus spit out his Lemon Drop, Harry had no heart beat but a racing pulse and his magic had increased ten fold not only that but all of the tracking charms were gone. He quickly opened the center drawer on his desk and pulled out the watch for the Dursley's, the signs on their bars were gone meaning they were dead and in such a way that the tracking charms on them had deactivated. Dumbledore went to the cabinet behind his desk and looked at the Blood Ward monitor, it was still and silent. **

**Albus quickly threw powder into the floo, "DMLE Amelia Bones." Albus stuck his head in and was met with the image of the chief of law enforcement and ex-Battle Mage.**

"**Ah Albus I was not expecting to hear from you for a couple of days. Something big must be wrong."**

"**The biggest thing that could go wrong has and I will need the help of the entire DMLE, and a few old friends, to make it right. I am afraid that Harry Potter is missing and his relatives are dead." Albus explained franticly.**

**Albus Dumbledore would later comment that the slack jaw and wide eyes of Amelia Bones plus her monocle falling out was one of the funniest things he had ever seen.**

"**Albus please tell me this is some kind of sick joke. How could he disappear and his guardians die?"**

"**I don't know I just checked the monitoring charms on all of them. The Dursleys' were dead lined and Harry's' heart beat was gone while his pulse was racing and his magic had multiplied exponentially." By this time Albus was starting to shake.**

"**Albus that is very unusual. How do you know the wards aren't malfunctioning they have been running for nearly ten…"**

**Albus interrupted as soon as Amelia brought up the subject of the wards, "Impossible I had Master Flamel erect them and check on them yearly. Now the last place the wards tracked him to was London, where in London I do not know. Here take theses photos of Harry and the Dursleys and set the Muggleborn Aruors onto the street, it would be a big help we need right now. Oh and I'm setting this as a I.C.W Class S sanctioned mission, so don't worry about Fudge and keep him out of this. I'm going to get Alastor Moody out of retirement to handle the muggle part and pull Arthur Weasley out of retirement to handle the magical side."**

**Amelias' eyes glazed a little as she recalled the days of the Death Eater War. "Good luck with those two you'll need it. Especially with Arthur, I mean is he even up to it and then there's his family he will consider."**

**Albus nodded also thinking of all the things the man had lost to the war, "Yes let us just hope that Harry has not left the country."**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**The wards only work here in Europe if he left we will be unable to track him even if he is alive."**

"**WHAT! Albus get the mission set up and get Alastor and Arthur, tell them I will be assisting them in the field. We will meet in my office A.S.A.P," with that her head disappeared from the fire**

**Albus had a thoughtful look on his face as he considered what he just heard, "Hmm The Mad Unstoppable, The Ghost , and The Bloody Baroness. I think the Ministry is about to have a long overdue overhaul."**

'**But how am I going to get Arthur onto the case seeing as he has everything he could want, a good job, a comfy home, and seven kids. Ahh six of which still need schooling. That might work.'**

"**Well hopefully young Harry is save but how do you find someone in London." **


	7. Renewal and Quickening

Hey everyone. Sorry I have'nt updated in a while but I went through several small depressions cause of school. so i started seeing my friend salvia and quit school. now I'm working full time at 8 hours a day 6 days of the week at 7.50 an hour.  
I'm catching up on this story and am tthinking asbout a Naruto story.

The title of thios chapter isnt from a song so no contest for this chapter. thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 7 Renewal and Quickening

Albus quickly arrived at the burrow with the help of Fawkes. Running up the path he knocked on the door and was answered by the man he was looking for, Arhtur Weasley.  
"Albus what a surprise. Please come in. We were about to have tea would you like some."

"No time Arthur. I need your help. Harry Potter has disappeared and I need you to come back into active service to help find him."

"Now Albus I will help you look for him but I will not go active. I have had enough fighting to last two lifetimes. I have a family now that needs me."

"And that was what I will give you if you go active."

"What are you talking about Albus."

"If you go active I will get Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny set up with Scholarships that will pay for thier teaching at Hogwarts giving you extra money to spend for the entire family."

Arthur thought about the offer and nodded, "Fine you've got me. It will take me about thirty minutes to get ready and tell Molly. Where will I meet you?"

"Only tell Molly that you are involved with a rescue mission. We eill meet at Amelias office. Oh and this is an I.C.W sanctioned class S mission since We will be interacting with the muggle world as wel.I have to go get someone else now and will hopefully see you with him in thirty minutes. Till then Goodbye."

With Those last parting words Fawkes flamed them to the muggle house in which resided alastor Moody, well in front of the house since not even he was crazy enough to appear on the property itself. There was movement up in the second story window and a hand came out waving to him to come walked up the path and was met at the door by Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody.  
"Albus to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit."

"I have come to cash in on a few favors."

"Well that is never good. What do you need?"

"Harry Potter has dissapeard and I need you to come back to active duty to help with the muggle side of things. I've already talked to Arthur and he has agreed to help."

"Sounds like it could be fun, I'm in just let me get my good leg and I'll go with you."

"Thank you my old friend. I will wait her."

Alastor came back ten minutes later with a new leg. It was shaped like a real leg and made out of a black metal. It moved just as good as his other leg. It was Muggle made but enchanted by the top authority of Muggle artifact enchantment, Arthur Weasley. He was dressed in a faded grey Robe with a mask of the same color around his neck.

Grabbing ahold of Fawkes they both reappeared in the office of Amelia Bones. Amelia was talking to Arthur who was dressed in a bright red robe with a pair of black gloves on his hands. Amelia had changed her chlothes as well and was now wearing a complete set of pure white robes.

Seeiing the three made him think of the times he had suffered through with Arthur "The Mad Unstoppable, Alastor "The Ghost", and Amelia "The Bloody Baroness".

"Ok here is what I had planned."

Forks

When the Cullens and Wolves caught up with Harry he had nearly drained the mountain lion. Each group was trying to think of what to do. Thier thoughts were stopped however when a vampire they had never seen before stepped into the clearing.  
She had Dirty blond hair and silver eyes and a smile on her face. She just stood there watching as Harry finally finished the lion.

Harry looked at the girl with a blood soaked face."Well atleast one of you isn't hiding in the bushes."

"I have no reason to be scared. I saw you being reborn and knew that I had finally found the one that will lead me to my fate after so long a wait. If you desire to hurt me then go ahead I can't stop you."

Harry looked at the girl with a bewildered look on his face."You saw me being reborn? Your Fate? How long have you been waiting? Who are you?"

"I will answer your last question first. I have gone by several names, the current one being Luna Lovegood. I am a seer and can see things that are happening now and in the future, including my own Fate. I had the vision of my rebirt on the fifth day after my rebirth which was one - thousand, three - hundred and forty three years ago. so i have been waiting a long time."

"Wow that a lo-," Harry was interrupted by the feeling of his body being torn apart from the inside. He grabbed his stomach and looked at Luna. "You might want to back away."

Don't worry you wont hurt anyone just let it happen."

Harry took her advice because he couldn't hold it in. Every one started to hear his bones and muscles crack and tear in intervales before they realised that they were just breaking apart over and over. He started to get taller and his hair got longer.

After two minutes it finally stopped and harry stood up, breathing heavily through his mouth. He looked around to find that the Cullens and Wolves had come out and were staring at him in shock.

"If any of you are wondering what that was It is called the Quickening. After I get so much blood It forces me to grow in all aspects but my senses. It also increases my age,Where I was once ten I am now eleven. It also allows me to go longer without feeding. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go somewhere more comfertable. All of you can come if you want."

Harry sped of with Luna on his heels and the others not far behind. 


End file.
